Black Eyes and Cherry Blossoms
by LilKayCee
Summary: One-shot inspired by chapter 402. Years after Sasuke left, and after Sakura finally stops harboring feelings for him, Sakura bumps into Team Hawk near the village. His eyes have changed yet again, and she wonders why.


Black Eyes and Cherry Blossoms

**Part 1 – SAKURA**

She'd always been cautious of his eyes.

Coal black obsidian eyes.

Not that she'd never loved them. She had once, in the past. Before he had left.

Still, they haunted her. Not her first memories of him, no. They had been cold; cruel even, but there had been something behind them that had shown more.

No.

His eyes – she'd only seen them once again, and he had been far away; silhouetted by the sun – had changed. Heartless, almost void, and screaming out in cold revenge. She'd been afraid, even though he'd been too far away.

And now, she was seeing them again, face-to-face. Oh-so-close. She hardly noted the three others behind him, stumbling backwards in her step.

So close to the village? What was he doing here?

Different. They were different again. Still full of vengeance, but different, as if his revenge now meant even more to him.

Revenge for what? His brother had died; it had been reported, she'd heard conversations over it.

Still, there he stood, eyes flat in a suppressed fury. She trembled.

-_What are you doing here? _

His eyes never wavered, never looked away.

-_Returning_

His right hand, as ready as ever, rested on the hilt of his sword. The wind swept his dark fringe to the side, but he did not move.

He was dangerous, even a fool would have noticed.

-_Why? _

She crouched a little, prepared for battle even though the odds were largely against her. Four-against-one? How could she compete? She didn't even know the abilities of the three who accompanied him.

She knew she had to. He had not returned just for remembrance's sake. She could read it in his eyes.

He stepped forward, and gently cupped her cheek with his hand. His skin was cold marble, but she did not flinch, green eyes searching for more.

-_You've changed_

He remained inches away from her, fingertip tracing down her jaw. His voice was soft, quiet. She was far from accustomed to it.

-_Answer me_

She slapped his hand away with force, feeling repulsed. He did not stir, staring straight at her.

The indifference in his actions hurt her. She knew better than to show it.

He smiled, but it was without emotions; a smile that never reached his eyes.

-_Very well_

-_Na, Sasuke-kun, is it really okay to tell her?_

A red-head from behind tilted back her hood ever so slightly.

Glossed lips, pink lips. She hadn't heard anyone use that suffix with his name in a long time.

He had simply become 'Uchiawa' to her ears.

Nostalgia.

He held up a hand.

-_Hush_

She allowed her eyes to snap back at him, ready. Childhood memories aside, he was an S-Class missing ninja.

It hurt her so.

-_What is it? _

She continued to crouch, prepared.

He smiled again.

-_I've come to destroy Konoha_

She didn't understand, couldn't understand. Green eyes searched again. Why? Why? Was the village he'd grown up in, she'd grown up in, the source for that revenge in his eyes? Was it?

She shook.

-_I can't allow you to do that_

He was no longer smiling.

-_Aa, you can't_

She swallowed, nervous. Her nerves rattled under her faked, practiced mask of calm.

Scared. Oh-so-scared.

What could he do? She would find out, sacrifice herself to do so.

She'd always wanted him to return. She, and that blond, and that silver scarecrow of a man who had brought them together. Always.

But not this way, no. Never this way.

She lunged. This would be either her undoing, or his.

Fate would wait and see.

The torn little cherry blossom began her dance, and he smiled.

**Part 2 – SASUKE**

She'd changed.

There was no denying it.

He could barely recognize the person standing in front of him; her distinctive hair and eyes were the only things that had registered.

How long?

Long enough for him to put her at the back of his sub-conscience mind.

Too long?

No.

He knew she would interfere. She was the type to, willingly or not.

But something had definitely changed.

He could remember – barely, but memories were still there – how vulnerable, weak she had been before.

Useless?

Maybe.

Unhelpful?

Not quite.

The person that stood before him, green eyes searching, was barely a reflection of his memories.

Her aura shone strength and confidence and it showed in her eyes.

Had she always secretly been like that?

His eyes met hers.

-_What are you doing here? _

He realized he found her attractive, as she'd once found him. He doubted those feelings still remained. It had been a long, long time.

-_Returning_

He'd seen her once, after he'd left. He had paid no attention to her.

Perhaps he should have.

He'd been replaced, he suddenly remembered.

Replaced, like an object.

Was he so easily discarded?

-_Why_

He felt nothing. Was to preoccupied to feel something.

She was not important. Had she ever been?

There was something though, he sensed as his eyes met hers again. He'd never thought that bond between the two of them had been important.

Maybe it was.

She confused him, and he didn't like it.

He took a step forward, testing. He didn't like it, but it intrigued him. She intrigued him. He cupped her cheek with his hand, almost flinching at how warm her soft skin was. Almost.

His actions surprised him, but he kept that locked fast behind his cool front. What was life without surprises?

-_You've changed_

He traced a finger along her jaw, wondering.

He was certain she'd never been like this. It attracted him, physically enough.

Was this what they called lust?

He'd lusted for power, but never a person. Not this rapidly, and certainly not after someone like her.

Interesting.

-_Answer me_

His hand was slapped away, violently so. The look on her face clearly read distaste.

He remained as ice, then smiled blankly.

-_Very well – _

- _Na, Sasuke-kun, is it really okay to tell her? _

The red-head's voice, who seemed to have a thing for him. He'd always disliked the way she referred to him, but had since grown used to it and the unwanted memories it brought along.

She'd called him like that, once.

Nostalgia.

The red-head sometimes irritated him, but she was useful, and had a strong, lithe body. Perfect, for him.

-_Hush_

He wondered what she was thinking about, her green eyes suddenly distracted from him.

-_What is it? _

He allowed himself another smile.

Would this break her?

Had he, with a simple thank-you and a disappearance, broken her?

She was oh-so-delicate.

Why was she, and that blonde, so determined to bring him back?

Were they still, after all these years, as determined?

Would they be, after he told her of his motives?

Did they judge him at all?

-_I've come to destroy Konoha_

Her face fell. Had she finally judged him?

-_I can't let you do that _

He felt something stir. Was it sadness?

No, probably not.

Regret?

Maybe.

He did not know, did not want to know.

Before, he'd sometimes think about returning, and remember that blonde's grin, and the cherry blossom's smile. He even remembered his old sensei, his old teacher.

The moon had been a full one, the day he left.

Left her on a cold stone bench, alone.

He knew that there was no possible means of returning to that peaceful tranquility. No-one would trust him.

Did she trust him?

-_Aa, no, you can't_

He would have to find out.

She lunged, and he dodged.

He could see the fear in her features.

Fear from what? She who had defied the puppet master of the Red Sands?

Fear from him?

He smiled, stepping in, and kissed her softly on the lips.

The moon was full, and the little cherry blossom he had left behind had truly grown.

Fate always planned things out, beautifully so.

**A/N: Inspired on a sleep-less insomnia night, and a recent chapter**

**Read and review, if you like (: **


End file.
